


Until She's Ready

by Sporkage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon/OC - Freeform, Car Accidents, F/M, haikyuu oc, mao gets hit by a car but it isnt described dw, poor mao lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporkage/pseuds/Sporkage
Summary: An introductory piece for my Haikyuu OC, Nakamura Mao.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Until She's Ready

The whispers didn't bother Nakamura a bit. She knew she looked like a wreck. With her right arm bound tight in a cast and propped in a sling, and a rather nasty bruise fading under that eye, not to mention all of the scrapes and cuts. People were bound to talk. Some of the gossip was about what had happened. Talk of an abusive relationship spread like wildfire, but it was quickly quelled when she announced that she'd simply been hit by a car in a crosswalk.

The other talk was somehow even less savory, but she tried not to let it get to her. Some would titter about how if she looked like that, then the car that hit her was probably totalled. Or perhaps she jumped out in front to get some sort of insurance claim. Her main concern wasn't with gossip or stares- no, it was how she was going to tell him.

She had managed to avoid him for most of the day. Being in separate classes helped, but she was sure he'd heard the news through the grapevine. It genuinely surprised her that he hadn't hunted her down yet. She glanced at her wristwatch. He would be in practice… perfect. Nakamura steeled her nerves and made her way out of her club's room to the far side of the gym.  
The squeaks of shoes sliding across the gym floor coupled with shouts and the slap of hands meeting volleyballs reached her ears too soon. She stopped just outside the doors, taking a deep breath to steady herself. He was going to be furious. She pushed her good hand against the door and shoved.  
A hush fell over the team, the silence accentuated by the sound of the ball bouncing to a stop in front of her. She stooped down carefully, cringing as she scooped the ball up and held it under her arm. She gave them a lopsided grin. Akaashi pointed at her silently and Bokuto turned, his owlish smile faltering. By the look on his face… had he really not heard?  
"Mao-mao, what happened?!" The team rushed her, crowding around her in a second. Ever since she and Bokuto had started dating, the entire team had warmed up to her in their own ways. Maybe it was the snacks she always brought from her family's bakery? "You really did get hit by a car, holy shit."  
"Haha, yeah," Nakamura rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry I didn't tell anyone. No snacks for practice today either." Her rosy eyes settled on Bokuto, who had a strange expression on his face. Her smile softened. "I didn't want to bother you while you were at training camp." She explained.  
Akaashi sighed and slapped Bokuto between the shoulder blades, causing the ace to stumble forward. "Will you check on your girlfriend already, idiot?" He chided. Nakamura couldn't help but laugh a bit at that- it was very much like Akaashi to be that way.  
"You look…" Bokuto was, for once, at a loss for words.  
"Like shit? Yeah, I know. I feel like it too." Nakamura gave him a thumbs up. "Don't worry though. The doctor said I'll be back to naginata by next year." Bokuto's face screwed up and he wrapped his arms around her, just barely mindful of her injuries.  
"That's just like you." She couldn't tell if he was scolding her or talking to himself. "You should have told me when it happened." He pulled back from her, his golden eyes boring into hers as he held her at arm's length. "But I can't stay mad at you."  
"Yeah, then I wouldn't bring you any bread from the shop. Then your entire team would revolt against you, oh great Ace." She teased.  
"Ahem," the sound cut off any other words and the team straightened up like a board. "If you don't remember, we're in the middle of practice!" The coach's scolding sent the team scattering back to their starting positions, save for Bokuto who just stayed in front of Nakamura.  
"Go," She handed him the volleyball that had been abandoned. "We can talk after practice. I obviously won't have any for a while, so is it okay if I come watch you play?"  
"Of course!" Bokuto's mood did a complete 180, as it often did. "I'll give you one hell of a show, too!" He ruffled her hair and dashed back out to the court. Nakamura sighed and moved over to the bleachers to take a seat. She sat down and carefully fixed her mussed up hair before turning her rosey gaze toward the court. She watched the boys play it out as she often did, but this felt different. Usually she would be moving around the edges of the court retrieving wayward balls or getting ready to divvy out the baked goods she often brought from her family’s shop. A heavy sigh fell past her lips.  
“Nakamura? Are you alright?” Nakamura looked up to Kaori standing next to her. She smiled warmly and scooted over, giving the team manager plenty of room to sit down next to her. “I heard what happened. I’m surprised you’re back so soon.”  
“I’m ok, I swear.” Nakamura chuckled. Kaori didn’t seem convinced. She leaned in, her kind eyes narrowed in suspicion. Mao cracked almost immediately. “Do you want to talk about it?”  
The dark haired girl sat in silence for a bit, simply watching the practice game progress, at least that’s how it looked on the surface. Kaori caught how her eyes were misted over and distant. She put a gentle hand on the injured girl’s shoulder.  
“The doctors aren’t sure I’ll ever be able to do naginata again.” Nakamura admitted. A small gasp escaped Kaori’s lips. “Don’t tell Bokuto, please,” She begged. “He’ll just worry himself sick.”  
“Don’t you think he deserves to know?” Kaori asked with a tilt of her head. Nakamura gave a small nod and the other sighed and shook her head. “You’ll tell him when you’re ready. And you’re right, it would definitely put him into a funk.” She rose as the whistle blew, signaling the end of practice. She held a hand out to her friend to help her stand.  
“Mao-Mao! We’re going to get some food after practice, you should come!” Bokuto called out across the court. The team all agreed as they set about cleaning and for a moment, Nakamura thought she would burst into tears. She swallowed down the lump in her throat and put on her best smile.  
“Sure! I wouldn’t miss it for the world." Her tearful eyes and the small crack in her voice didn’t go unnoticed and Bokuto was by her side in a second. Kaori shot him a look behind Nakamura’s back and he gave the smallest nod before reaching for Nakamura’s hand. Nakamura shrugged it off and stepped out toward the court, leaning down carefully to pick up a stray ball. “C’mon, the sooner we get cleaned up the sooner we can eat right?” She put on a brave face for him, Bokuto knew that. But now wasn’t the time or the place. It could wait, until she was ready.


End file.
